project_jojofandomcom-20200214-history
Stands
Stands are a type of ability. Obtainment In order to obtain a Stand, the player must find a Stand Arrow. This can work only if the player is Standless, otherwise nothing will happen. Stand Arrows can be found anywhere on the map Morioh every 5 minutes. List of Stands Part 3 * Star Platinum Prime * Magician's Red * Hermit Purple * Silver Chariot * Hierophant Green * The World * Yellow Temperance (removed) * Bastet (removed) * Osiris * Anubis * The Sun * The Emperor * Cream Part 4 * Crazy Diamond * The Hand * Echoes * Star Platinum: The World * Heaven's Door * Harvest * Killer Queen ** Sheer Heart Attack ** Killer Queen Bites the Dust * Highway Star * Achtung Baby (removed) * Boy II Man * Atom Heart Father * Ratt Part 5 * Gold Experience * Sticky Fingers * Sex Pistols * Aerosmith * Moody Blues * Purple Haze * Spice Girl * Mr. President * King Crimson ** Epitaph * White Album ** White Album Gently Weeps * Black Sabbath * Chariot Requiem * Gold Experience Requiem Part 6 * Stone Free * Kiss * Diver Down * Weather Report * Whitesnake * C-Moon * Made in Heaven Part 7 * Tusk * Ball Breaker * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap ** D4C -Love Train- * The World (Alternate Universe) * Scary Monsters * Cream Starter * Mandom * Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure * Hey Ya! Part 8 * Soft & Wet * Killer Queen ** Sheer Heart Attack Game Originals * Star-Spangled Banner * Star Platinum Over Heaven * King Crimson Over Heaven ** 21st Epitaph * Whitesnake Over Heaven (removed) * Rumble * Symphony of Destruction * White Wedding List of Excluded Stands The following is a list of Stands that are currently not in the game. Stardust Crusaders Stands * 'The Fool -' The Fool is Iggy's Stand. It has the ability to manipulate sand and dust. * 'Holy's Stand -' Holy's Stand is an unnamed Stand that goes against its user. * 'Jonathan's Stand -' Jonathan's Stand is an unnamed Stand that has the same abilities as Hermit Purple. It is commonly debated on whether or not Jonathan's Stand is actually separate from Hermit Purple. * 'Tower of Gray -' Tower of Gray is Gray Fly's Stand. It has capabilities of an ordinary fly, and can flawlessly rip through objects. * 'Dark Blue Moon -' Dark Blue Moon is impostor Captain Tennille's Stand. It has aquatic fish-like capabilities, and can create barnacles. * 'Strength -' Strength is Forever's Stand. It is bound to a ship, and allows its user to manipulate properties of the ship. * 'Ebony Devil -' Ebony Devil is Devo's Stand. Its strength and power depends on its user's hatred. * 'Hanged Man -' Hanged Man is J. Geil's Stand. It can travel through mirrors and other reflective surfaces. * 'Empress -' Empress is Neno's Stand. It is bound to its user's blood, and has parasitic capabilities. * 'Wheel of Fortune -' Wheel of Fortune is ZZ's Stand. It is bound to a car, and has car-like capabilities. * 'Justice -' Justice is Enya the Hag's Stand. It is a mist that can control people. * 'Lovers -' Lovers is Steely Dan's Stand. It has microscopic size, and can easily infiltrate the human body, being able to redirect all damage to its host. * 'Death Thirteen -' Death Thirteen is Mannish Boy's Stand. It can attack victims in their sleep, via a dream world. * 'Judgement -' Judgement is Cameo's Stand. It can grant peoples' wishes. * 'High Priestess -' High Priestess is Midler's Stand. It can imitate any material and mineral. * 'Geb -' Geb is N'Doul's Stand. It manifests as a body of water. * 'Khnum -' Khnum is Oingo's Stand. It can change its user's face. * 'Tohth -' Tohth is Boingo's Stand. It can predict future events via a book of illustrations. * 'Sethan -' Sethan is Alessi's Stand. It manifests as the user's shadow, and can turn those who step in the shadow younger, the age depending on how long they are in the user's shadow. * 'Horus -' Horus is Pet Shop's Stand. It can manipulate ice, similar to White Album. * 'Atum -' Atum is Telence T. D'Arby's Stand. It can capture opponents' souls, similar to Osiris. * 'Tenore Sax -' Tenore Sax is Kenny G.'s Stand. It can generate illusions. Diamond is Unbreakable Stands * 'Aqua Necklace -' Aqua Necklace is Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri's Stand. It has water-based capabilities, similar to Geb. * 'Bad Company -' Bad Company is Keicho Nijimura's Stand. It manifests as an army of toy soldiers, and has military-like capabilities. * 'Nijimura's Father's Stand -' This unnamed Stand belongs to Keicho and Okuyasu's father. It's only known ability is to grotesquely mutate its user. * 'Red Hot Chili Pepper -' Red Hot Chili Pepper is Akira Otoishi's Stand. It has electric capabilities, and can travel through electric canals. * 'The Lock -' The Lock is Tamami Kobayashi's Stand. It can bind itself to the victim's heart, and grow bigger and heavier depending on the victim's guilt. * 'Surface -' Surface is Toshikazu Hazamada's Stand. It can imitate its victim. * 'Love Deluxe -' Love Deluxe is Yukako Yamagishi's Stand. It can manipulate its user's hair. * 'Pearl Jam -' Pearl Jam is Tonio Trussardi's Stand. It can heal its victims, depending on what they eat. * 'Cinderella -' Cinderella is Aya Tsugi's Stand. It can change body parts of a person. * 'Earth Wind and Fire -' Earth Wind and Fire Mikitaka Hazekura's ability, possibly a Stand. It allows its user to morph into any object. * 'Stray Cat -' Stray Cat is Tama's Stand. It can manipulate air, as well as create air bubbles. Although Killer Queen uses its air bubbles in game, the Stand itself doesn't appear. * 'Super Fly -' Super Fly is Toyohiro Kanedaichi's Stand. It is bound to a telephone tower, and can trap any occupants, as well as reflect damage. Although the Stand itself doesn't appear in the game, the pylon field in Morioh might hint its existence. * 'Enigma -' Enigma is Terunosuke Miyamoto's Stand. It can transform people into paper. * 'Cheap Trick -' Cheap Trick was Masazo Kinoto's Stand (ownership transferred to Rohan Kishibe). It clings to its user's back, and if anyone looks at its back Cheap Trick will transfer ownership to that person. Vento Aureo Stands * 'Soft Machine -' Soft Machine is Mario Zucchero's Stand. It can "deflate" people by piercing them with a rapier. * 'Kraft Work -' Kraft Work is Sale's Stand. It can stop moving objects, and release them. * 'Little Feet -' Little Feet is Formaggio's Stand. It can shrink people using a long fingernail. * 'Man in the Mirror -' Man in the Mirror is Illuso's Stand. It can transport to the "mirror world", as well as make other objects transport. * 'The Grateful Dead -' The Grateful Dead is Prosciutto's Stand. It can turn any organism it touches old and decrepit. * 'Beach Boy -' Beach Boy is Pesci's Stand. It has capabilities as that of a fishing pole's, and its hook and line can phase through obstacles. * 'Baby Face -' Baby Face is Melone's Stand. It can impregnate women, causing them to give birth. The "baby" isn't a part of Baby Face, however, the user can "teach" the baby. * 'Clash -' Clash is Squalo's Stand. It takes the form as a shark that travels through any form of liquid; its size depends on how big the body of liquid it's in. * 'Talking Head -' Talking Head is Tiziano's Stand. It can cling itself onto an opponent's tongue, therefore manipulating the opponent into telling lies. * 'Metallica -' Metallica is Risotto Nero's Stand. It can manipulate iron, including the iron in an organism's body, which can make for horrific uses (i.e. causing scissors to puncture out of a victim's throat). * 'Unnamed Natural Resources Worker's Stand -' This unknown Stand has been given to an unnamed worker, while he was exploring a meteorite crater with other workers. He was infected with a virus that morbidly mutilated his body; when he died, he shot bolts of lightning from his fingertips, burning a doctor's fingers. * 'Green Day -' Green Day is Cioccolata's Stand. It can infect a large area with mold; the lower the victims are below the user, the faster they die. * 'Oasis -' Oasis is Secco's Stand. It's a suit-type Stand that allows its user to "swim" underground. Stone Ocean Stands * 'Burning Down the House -' Burning Down the House is Emporio Alniño's Stand. It allows its user to access a ghost room (similar to Mr.President). * 'Foo Fighters -' Foo Fighters belongs to the user of the same name. It can manipulate plankton. * 'Goo Goo Dolls -' Goo Goo Dolls is Gwess' Stand. It can shrink people (similar to Little Feet). * 'Manhattan Transfer -' Manhattan Transfer is Johngalli A's Stand. It can read air currents, as well as redirect bullets. * 'Highway to Hell -' Highway to Hell is Thunder McQueen's Stand. It allows its user to share taken damage with their opponent(s). * 'Marilyn Manson -' Marilyn Manson is Miraschon's Stand. It can collect "debt" from other people. * 'Jumpin' Jack Flash -' Jumpin' Jack Flash is Lang Rangler's Stand. It can remove gravity, making opponents feel weightless. * 'Limp Bizkit -' Limp Bizkit is Sports Maxx's Stand. It can bring the dead to life as invisible zombie-like beings. * 'Survivor -' Survivor is Guccio's Stand. It only makes people angry. * 'Planet Waves -' Planet Waves is Viviano Westwood's Stand. It can pull meteors down into the atmosphere. * 'Dragon's Dream -' Dragon's Dream is Kenzou's Stand. It manipulates an energy known as "Feng Shui". * 'Yo-Yo Ma -' Yo-Yo Ma is D an G's Stand. It can spit acid, as well as having high level of intellect. * 'Green, Green Grass of Home -' Green, Green Grass of Home is the Green Baby's Stand. It can shrink itself. * 'Jail House Lock -' Jail House Lock is Miu Miu's Stand. It can cause opponents to lose memory. * 'Bohemian Rhapsody -' Bohemian Rhapsody is Ungalo's Stand. It only exists as a phenomenon that pulls cartoons out into the real world. * 'Sky High -' Sky High is Rikiel's Stand. It allows the user to command beings known as sky rods, which are winged rod-like creatures that are rumored to exist in the real world. * 'Under World -' Under World is Donatello Versus' Stand. It can make opponents witness and experience past events (similar to Moody Blues). Steel Ball Run Stands * 'Oh! Lonesome Me -' Oh! Lonesome Me is Mountain Tim's Stand. It can transfer ropes. * 'Ticket to Ride -' Ticket to Ride is Lucy Steel's Stand. It grants "divine protection" to its user. * 'In a Silent Way -' In a Silent Way is Soundman's Stand. It can construct sound (similar to Echoes). * 'Tomb of the Boom -' Tomb of the Boom is a shared Stand of the Boom Boom Family. Each of them has unique capabilities of magnetism. * 'Wired -' Wired is Pork Pie Hat Kid's Stand. It allows its user to make tongue hooks. * 'Catch the Rainbow -' Catch the Rainbow is Blackmore's Stand. It can manipulate rain. * 'Sugar Mountain -' Sugar Mountain is a Stand that is protected by guardians known as "Sugar Mountains". * 'Tatoo You! -' Tatoo You! is a shared Stand belonging to eleven unnamed people known as the "Eleven Men". * 'Tubular Bells -' Tubular Bells is Mike O.'s Stand. It can "inflate" metallic items. * '20th Century Boy -' 20th Century Boy is Magent Magent's Stand. It heavily buffs its user's defense. * 'Civil War -' Civil War is Axl RO's Stand. It can materialize people's guilt. * 'Chocolate Disco -' Chocolate Disco is D-I-S-C-O's Stand. It can create a grid, in which the user may teleport on. JoJolion Stands * 'California King Bed -' California King Bed is Daiya Higashikata's Stand. It can steal other people's memories and store them in chess pieces, as long as the user doesn't step in their shadow. * 'Paisley Park -' Paisley Park is Yasuho Hirose's Stand. It allows its user to manipulate events; however, it rather acts upon the user's subconscious needs. * 'Born This Way -' Born This Way is Kyo Nijimura's Stand. It takes the form of a dark biker riding a motorcycle, and can only be summoned whenever someone "opens" something (i.e. a door). * 'Nut King Call -' Nut King Call is Joshu Higashikata's Stand. It embeds a nut on objects; should the nut be undone, then the object it was attached to will fall out. * 'Paper Moon King -' Paper Moon King is Tsurugi Higashikata's Stand. It gives its opponents prosopagnosia. * 'King Nothing -' King Nothing is Norisuke Higashikata IV's Stand. It transforms its user into puzzle pieces. * 'Speed King -' Speed King is Jobin Higashikata's Stand. It manipulates the temperature of any object or organism it or its user touches. * 'Love Love Deluxe -' Love Love Deluxe is Karera Sakunami's Stand. It can manipulate other people's hair. * 'Walking Heart -' Walking Heart is Hato Higashikata's Stand. It grows spikes out of its user's heels. * 'Kaato's Stand -' This unnamed Stand belongs to Kaato Higashikata. It stores objects in a deck of cards. * 'Doggy Style -' Doggy Style is Rai Mamezuku's Stand. It peels its user's body into "wired ropes", which the user themselves can manipulate. * 'Awaking III Leaves -' Awaking III Leaves is Mitsuba Higashikata's Stand. It can spawn arrows, redirecting energy to where the arrows are pointing. * 'Fun Fun Fun -' Fun Fun Fun is Ojiro Sasame's Stand. It can control a limb of a victim underneath the user, if the limb has a symbol the Stand creates. * 'Les Feuilles -' Les Feuilles is a Stand that the ginkgo trees in Shakedown Road possess. It teleports anyone who steps in the leaves to a certain location. * 'I Am a Rock -' I Am a Rock is Yotsuyu Yagiyama's Stand. It causes victims to attract any object towards them, similar to Bastet. * 'Doobie Wah! -' Doobie Wah! is Aisho Dainenjiyama's Stand. It places itself in a small but destructive tornado that chases its target. * 'Schott Key No.1 -' Schott Key No. 1 is the Stand of the elder A. Phex Brother. It can transfer objects from the user's left hand to their right hand. * 'Schott Key No.2 -' Schott Key No. 2 is the Stand of the younger A. Phex Brother. It spews poison gas. * 'Vitamin C -' Vitamin C is Tamaki Damo's Stand. It gives any organism it touches a liquid-like capability. * 'Milagro Man -' Milagro Man is the Stand of an unnamed weapon merchant. It gives its victim an excess amount of money, to the point where the victim is literally buried in it. * 'Blue Hawaii -' Blue Hawaii is Dolomite's Stand. It can spread a mind-controlling contagion. * 'Brain Storm -' Brain Storm is Urban Guerrilla's Stand. It is a colony-type Stand that melts the flesh of anyone who touches one of them. * 'Ozon Baby -' Ozon Baby is Poor Tom's Stand. It manipulates air pressure. * 'Doctor Wu -' Doctor Wu is Wu Tomoki's Stand. It transforms its user into gravel particles that the user themselves can manipulate. * 'Satoru's Stand -' This unnamed Stand belongs to Satoru Akefu. It creates bad things to anyone with the intention of hunting its user (for instance, objects coming towards them from a slow pace to extremely fast). Trivia * Some players refer to Stands as "Stando", as a reference to the Japanese way of pronouncing "Stand". ** That being said, the section describing the target's Stand in Heaven's Door's Open Book is labelled as "Stando". Category:Gameplay